survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm On My Ninth Life
"I'm On My Ninth Life" is the twelfth and final episode of ''SurvivORG: Marshall ORGlands''. Day 27: Final 4 Immunity Challenge - "The Gauntlet" The next Individual Immunity Challenge for the Navarro tribe was The Gauntlet, a SurvivORG favorite which consisted of bits and pieces of challenges that were already used in the game, such as a jigsaw puzzle (based on the Nuketown map from Black Ops) and a logic puzzle. The challenge again came down to the wire between Reef and Dylan, in what has quickly become a recurring theme throughout the homestretch of this game. This version of the Gauntlet came down to less than a minute separating the two, with Dylan winning Immunity by a time of 13:09 to Reef's 14:06. Day 28: F4 Tribal Council The 4 remaining players in the game proceeded to Tribal Council where someone would eventually be voted out. Dylan was the only one safe since he won Individual Immunity. Pig expressed interest in targeting Reef, while Reef and Bray, who were close, gunned for Pig. Dylan forced fire for Pig due to his perception of Reef being a threat. At Tribal, the votes tied up 2-2 for Pig and Reef, and Reef won Firemaking, which was a jigsaw puzzle, handily to send Pig home. Day 30: Final 3 Immunity Challenge - "The Live One" The 3 remaining Navarro came in for their last and final Immunity Challenge, which was held live. It consisted of players answering trivia questions that were generally focused on nuclear-related or Marshall ORGlands topics. It was the closest live FIC yet, with all 3 players actively striving to win the challenge. At one point it was tied 5-5-5; but Bray was able to pull away towards the end and lock up the victory 8-6-5, guaranteeing himself a spot in the Final 2. Day 31: F3 Tribal Council The resulting Tribal Council was the last Tribal Council of the season in which a player was voted out. The sole vote to be cast was from Bray, who won the Final Immunity Challenge. He deliberated for a while on the choice, and eventually voted out Dylan, because he believed both Dylan and Reef were threats and that he was closer to Reef from over the course of the season, which resulted in Bray taking him to the F2. Dylan finished in 3rd place after losing FIC for the second time in a row, repeating his ThailORG placement in a similar scenario. This also makes the second season in a row in which the FTC is comprised entirely of AmazORG and Pearl ORGlands members, after ORG Stars. The Jury had until 12:00 PM EST Tuesday, March 5th, 2019 to cast their vote. The official SurvivORG: Marshall ORGlands reunion show was held at 6:00 PM EST Tuesday, March 5th, 2019. Jurors and their FTC Votes: 9th Place: Pory -> Reef 8th Place: Gimp -> Reef 7th Place: T-Bone -> Reef 6th Place: LSE -> Reef 5th Place: Aids -> Reef 4th Place: Pig -> Reef 3rd Place: Dylan -> Reef Reef wins Marshall ORGlands 7-0 over Bray. Trivia * This was the third Fire Making Challenge in SurvivORG, and the first since AmazORG. The first 3 Fire Making Challenges have all been won by the eventual winner of the season. * Reef became the 3rd winner from AmazORG and the second straight all-returnee Sole Survivor from that season. * Reef became the first SurvivORG winner since Abi to win unanimously at Final Tribal Council, and the 3rd overall (Blake). * This was the second straight all-returnee season where the Final Tribal Council was comprised entirely of players from either AmazORG or Pearl ORGlands. * The episode title was given by Reef, talking about his situation at Final 3, where Bray had just agreed to take him to the end.